The present invention relates to novel 2',3'-dideoxy-4-thiouridine derivatives and a process for their preparation.
The compounds of the invention exhibit an excellent antivirus effect and are extremely useful also, for example, as a therapeutic drug for AIDS being a virus disease.
As a result of diligent investigations of an novel compounds having antivirus effect and being low in toxicity, the inventors have found that 2',3'-dideoxy-4-thio-uridine and the derivatives thereof exhibit excellent antivirus effect and are extremely useful, for example, as a therapeutic drug for AIDS.